Techniques for monitoring user access to Internet resources such as web pages, advertisements and/or other Internet-accessible media have evolved significantly over the years. Some known systems perform such monitoring through server logs. In particular, entities serving media on the Internet can use known techniques to log the number of requests received for their media (e.g., content and/or advertisements) at their server. Other techniques involve client devices (e.g., computers, mobile telephones, etc.) sending notifications to a data collection facility of impressions to Internet-accessed media. In some examples, these notices are provided to a third party to obtain demographic information corresponding to users of the devices.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts